Mudblood and Ferret
by hermionemalfoypotterweasley
Summary: Two meet and two conquer.DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Hola everyone! First timer, so have mercy. ; hah. Enjoy and if you guys have any ideas just put them in the reviews. Much thanks to you all. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!-Pam

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and anything else you recognize in this story. They are all JK ROWLINGS!!!(:

**A new beginning.**

He brushed his hair out of his eyes, just as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. A quick glance here and there and their eyes met.

"What are you staring at, Mudblood?"

"Just realizing that you have a strong resemblance to the common ferret."

She tossed her hair once more and strode out of the room quickly. As she rounded the corner, she sat down and let out a deep breath. Must not let him know I fancy him, must not let him know…

He sunk into an armchair and too let out a deep breath.

"Stupid Granger, with her soft hair and chocolate eyes…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning dawned bright and early as each awoke. As each got ready, each was filled with thoughts of the other. Stupid ferret… with his muscles and soft looking skin and silver orbs for eyes. She shook her head and finished getting ready and took off for breakfast. He groaned as he rolled out of bed. Stupid mudblood, with her hair and her lips, so plump and… He slapped himself on the forehead and started to get ready and soon also took off for breakfast.

She tossed her hair and rounded a corner. He ruffled his hair as he rounded a corner. They both fell into each other's arms and stayed that way for a second or so.

"How disgusting, a mudblood in my arms?" As he pushed her off he shivered at her touch, wishing they could stay like that forever.

"Do you think I want to be in your arms, you conceited git?" She once more wished it had lasted a second longer.

"Just watch it Granger."

Each went off their own way and went to eat.

Another day, another night; each tossed in their beds with thoughts of the other. I can't take this anymore, I need a walk. She tossed on a robe and strode out of her dorm, being careful not to wake anyone else.

Why can I stop thinking of her? Maybe a walk will clear my mind. Once again, each have decided to take the same route. She set towards the lake, a book under her hands and a mug of cocoa in the other. He set towards quidditch stands, broom in hand. Each settled down in their spot and she reading, he racing. An hour passed and each finished and settled back in their beds. A deep sleep overcame both and each filled with dreams of the other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Hellos everyoneeee! Thx to everyone for reviewing. Second chappieee! (: enjoy and please review!-Pam

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 2-Bicker and Squabbles.**

THUMP! A book hit her head.

"Ouch, what was that for, ferret?"

He smirked, "Hah, oops… I guess I misplaced my book on this furry toadstool."

She shot him a glare that shattered his heart into about a million pieces. She charged out of the library without putting her books away. Tears formed in her eyes as she rubbed the already swelling bump. With a gasp, she remembered that her book bag was still in the library. Stupid Malfoy better not have ruined it.

"Guess she forgot her book bag…" A chuckle, a smirk.

"Malfoy!You better not have trashed my book bag…"

She stormed in on him chuckling to himself. With a narrow of the eyes and a toss of her hair she grabbed her book bag, shot a glare in his direction, and half jogged out of the library once again.

With a sigh, he began gathering her leftover books and putting then back. The things she had once touched and the things that Draco longed to touch. Her hair, her face, and her lips.

She rounded a corner and slumped against the wall.

"Hermione, are you okay? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine Harry, thanks for asking, just a bit tired from the library."

"I swear Hermione, one day we'll see the death of you in there."

"No you won't Ron." Ron had seemingly appeared behind Harry. They both had worried looks in their eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" They chimed together.

"Boy, you guys are in sync. I'm fine don't worry." With a tiny smile she pushed herself off and all three headed towards the Gryffindor common room for some rest and snacks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The peace of the Slytherin common room calmed Draco. He could finally have some peace to ponder about HER.

"DRAKIE-POO!!!!" He inwardly groaned, it was Pansy again. He forced a smirk and got ready as she bounded into his arms. Ughhh, essence of slut. Unlike HER, Pansy smelled like hippogriff dung and was such a slut. SHE(Hermione) smelled like roses and flowers that tickled his nose to no end.

"Pansy, get off of me, I have to go do something up in my room!"

"Couldn't I come along, Drackie?"She wheedled. He groaned; he hated it when she whined, it was like those squeaky hinges on gates over and over again.

"NO!" Pansy stared wide-eyed at him.

"Er--- I mean, no, I have a boring potions essay I need to work on that's none of your business."With that, he strode up the stairs and into his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, HE and SHE once again tossed in their beds. Thoughts filled with one another.UGGHHH, why was I so stupid and left my book bag in there.

"Now she hates me, why did I have to bang her on the head; it could've been Pansy for all I care." He muttered to himself. Each wished they were in the other's arms, but each thought that the other hated their guts.

Once again, a walk seemed right to the both of them. She slipped on her robe, while he slipped on a sweater. This time, they both decided to take the same destination: the stands by the quidditch field.

"Mudblood?! What are you doing here?" He wished she could come closer as she sat at the opposite end of the bench.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I simply couldn't sleep, that all." With a toss of her hair she leaned back onto the bench. She wasn't about to let the haunter of her thoughts and dreams disturb her now. He cursed and then shot a glance at her.

"Just stay away… 10 feet okay Mudblood?" After a few minutes, he heard sniffles and muffled sobs coming from HER? SHIT!Was it my comments… me and my stupid thoughts.

"Granger? You alright?"

"What do you care, Malfoy?"

"Geesh, can't a guy ask a girl what's bothering her so much that it makes her cry?"

"You wanna know the real answer? IT'S YOU!" With that she strode away and went back up to her dorm. He stood there, or rather sat there, shocked with his eyes glistening.

Oooooooooo. Second chappie! Hope you guys enjoyyy! Please REVIEW.-Pam


	3. Chapter 3

Merry X-mas everyoneeeeee! (: hope you guys had/have a great Christmasss! (: Third chappie.. –squeals like an idiot- well… read and enjoyyy!

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter it all belongs to JK Rowling.

She ran up to her dorm and crashed on the bed, sobbing into her pillow. Why did he have to go break my heart like that? She then cried herself to sleep, the last thought being: I hate you Draco Malfoy and I always will.

He slowly marched up to his dorm… looking like death had just kissed him in the face.

"Stupid, stupid me… why did I have to go and make her cry like that?"

He sunk his face into his hands and fell asleep, tears glistening on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next morning, as Hermione ascended down the stairs to the common room, she found everyone crowding around the bulletin board.

"Oi! Hermione… over here!" She turned around to find Ron and Harry calling her to the front of the bulletin board. She tossed her hair and walked over.

"What's this all about guys?"

"It's a dance… seems they came up with the idea in the summer." Harry explained.

She took a look and this is what it said:

**DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC? (DANCE)**

**ALL STUDENTS ARE REQUIRED TO DRESS FORMAL. NO CASUAL CLOTHES!!!**

**DATE: DECEMBER 30TH**

**WHERE: IN THE GRAND HALL.**

**TIME: 6:00 TO MIDNIGHT.**

**BUY YOUR TICKET NOW! TICKETS WILL BE SOLD BY PROFFESORS IN YOUR HOUSE. TICKET PRICE IS 1.00!!!**

She sighed and shook her head. SHE wouldn't be going. No one would be fit to take her… only one, her prince… she shook her head.

"Hermione are you okay? You seems a bit frazzled."

"I'm fine Ron, thanks." A fragile smile here and there.

Still groggy from sleep HE descended the stairs and found Pansy shrieking and Crabbe and Goyle smiling. He fought a smirk and said, "What are you idiots smiling about?"

"OOOHHHH, Drakie-poo.. they're holding a dance this Saturday in the Great Hall!"

She squealed and he cringed at the sound. His thoughts wandered back to the unfortunate events of the night before. He would only take one person, and that would be his princess.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few day passed without incident between HE and SHE. On the night of the dance each holed up in their beds and sighed. No going to the dance for them. She couldn't take it anymore she just had to take a walk. Even if she saw HIM she would just walk the other way. He couldn't take it anymore… even if her saw her… it would soothe his heart just to see her face once more.

Each strode through the castle out to the lake. Once again, a glance here and there, a toss of the hair. And their eyes met.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here? Haven't make me cry enough?"

He cringed as his heart felt like it was being torn in two.

"Wouldn't waste my comments on you, Granger."

She sighed and sat in the grass.

"For once Malfoy, could you sit down and be like a normal person?" Even she was surprised at this invite. He drew in a breath, smirked and sat down. She leant against a tree and closed her eyes contentedly. His body heat radiated on her and she basked in the warmth.

He could feel her body, even though they weren't touching. She heard the sound of water splashing and opened her eyes.

"What are you doing now Malfoy."

She sounds exasperated. Maybe I shouldn't skip rocks.

"Just skipping rocks Granger."

She laughed softly and his heart skipped a beat.

"What are you laughing at, Granger? At yourself?"

She frowned and he cringed, afraid she would start crying again. But she just frowned and said, " No, just laughing because you look funny skipping a rock." She flashed a smile that took his breath away. He flashed a brief one back, and her cheeks flushed.

"Not going to the dance, Malfoy? Where's that faithful dog of yours, Pansy?"

Now it was his turn to flush, " Who said I liked that slut?" He smirked and waved the comment away like it was an annoying fly.

"What about you, Granger? Thought you would go with Weasley?"

She flushed a muttered, " I don't like him."

He looked away and started skipping rocks again. After an hour or so, Hermione decided to head back and it was looking like midnight had struck.

"Good-bye, Malfoy. You know if you weren't such a git, you don't seems half as bad for a person." Another smile skipped his heartbeat for him and she vanished.

He sighed a contented sigh and headed back as well. That night, they each slept well, their hearts filled with warmth.

Oooo. End of chappieee. Finally a bit of connection! Please reviewww! (: -Pam


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I hope everyone had a great Christmas!!! I know I did!!! (:

Sooooo. Here's the fourth chapppie. (:

A/N I dun own anything… it's all JK Rowlingsss!

Hermione awoke in the morning filled with warmth. She wondered why, then, it dawned on her… him the other night. The brief smile and skipping rocks. She smiled and then shook her head.

Draco awoke in the morning also filled with warmth. Unlike her, he already knew why he was warm. He only wished the conversation could have progressed more.

Each got dressed and went down for breakfast. As each traveled to the table their eyes met. A spark then ignited that moment then Pansy broke the gaze.

"DRAKIEEE-POOOO… we missed you at the dance yesterday!"He grimaced, he hated Herione seeing him like that.

She just shook her head flashed him that breathless smile and made her way to Ron and Harry.

"Oi, Hermione, would you say the sausages are good or bad?"

"I don't know Ron." A bemused smile appeared on her face.

"Everyone knows that sausages are rubbish and eggs are the best, right Hermione?"

"I don't know Harry." That bemused smile traveled farther.

"Drakie… why didn't you go to the dance yesterday?"

"Oh, shut up for once, you pig." Then it dawned on him what he had just said. Oh well.

"Aw, I know you don't mean that Drakie."

He sighed and then left the table. His first class was Potions… better yet SHE was in his class, his princess.

She checked her schedule and found her next class to be Potions. A smile sprouted on her face and she quickly smothered it. No need for him to find out why she was smiling.

"Silence everyone!" Snape had the essence of a commander in the war. Everyone became silent. He waved his wand.

"Instructions on the board and pairs on the board." The whole class almost shook with groans.

Her eyes traveled that board and found his name next to hers. Shock was evident on her face.

As his eyes followed the board he too was shocked.

"Well, Granger, best get started. Didn't know you fancied Snape, you should stop staring." He smirked.

"I don't fancy him, for all I know, his hair hasn't been washed within 2 weeks."

He chuckled. Oh how that laugh made her heart beat.

"Ohhhhh, Malfoy you're chopping those bezoars all wrong." She slapped his hand away and chopped them up herself.

"They don't look any different to me."

"Well, they are. Go stir the potion."

"Yes, Ma'am." He smirked and went to stir the potion.

"Errr, Granger, is it supposed to be green?" He wrinkled his nose and beckoned her.

Sigh. "Malfoy, did you stir counterclockwise."

He slapped his forehead. "Why didn't you tell me, Granger?"

She flinged up her hand in exasperation. "How was I supposed to know you don't know how to read instructions?"

Snape strode over. "Granger, Malfoy… 0 points for your efforts."

She whimpered as Snape strode away. "Aw, Granger, it's not that bad. It's only one zero."

"My first zero, Ferret."

"Don't go calling me Ferret, Mudblood."

She strode away clutching her book bag and the class ended. She gave him a pained look, tossed her hair, and left. He groaned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, both regretted their words and tossed and turned until a fitful sleep befell them and morning came.

Oooooo. Hope you guys like this one. (: Some small fluff coming up! Revieww! -Pam


	5. Chapter 5

Hello hello everyone!! Sorry that I haven't updated in quite a while. 'cause of new years and family shopping!!! Here's the fifith chappppie. Enjoy and review. For some reason, my e-mail's not working and not updating who reviews and what happens with my storryy. So I don't really know what to do. But still review and I'll find a way. (:

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter and all related things.. they are all JK Rowling's.

She let out an awkward breath and turned in her bed once again. She couldn't forget that look on HIS face when she glared at him and left the classroom. Maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh. She needed a walk again. She slipped on a robe and prepared for the lake.

He sat up and put his face into his hands.

"Why didn't I do the right thing? Stupid potion, ruining my chances with her."

He decided the quidditch pitch would once again be right for tonight.

She sat down as he mounted his broom. Her eyes wandered over the stars and her thoughts wondered to him. He was circling the quidditch pitch and decided to fly over to the lake, after all, the lake was looking quite beautiful in this light. As he traveled over, he saw her brown hair glinting in the moonlight. It took his breath away. Her eyes roamed that sky and as her eyes passed over Draco, she gasped and thought about escaping.

He touched down and said, "Granger, couldn't sleep again?"

"What it to you, Malfoy?" She playfully threw a leaf at him. It drifted and floated it way into his hand.

Her eyes widened in surprise. His heart skipped a few beats, at least that's what it felt like to him. He took a seat beside her and stared out into the lake.

"Why does it always seem like you and I both can't sleep at the same exact time, Malfoy?"

"Granger…"

"Yes?" Just as she turned her head to see what he was about to say, he planted a tender kiss on her lips. He heart beat faster than ever and she moved closer. After a few seconds, they pulled away from each other. Hermione was flushed and he smirked. They were silent for a few seconds.

"Mal— , Grang-----

They both awkwardly stopped and the silence soon befell them. As time passed on, her eyelids drooped with unbelievable heaviness. As sleep overtook her she leaned on Drace and whispered, "Draco, I think I like you."

He gasped and relaxed as her head fell on her shoulder. How innocent she looked and how much her touch made him shiver. As time went on her decided to carry her to his bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun rose up, Hermione cuddled closer to her heat source it was so warm and inviting. It felt like she was being held in strong arms. She opened her eyes and found 2 grey orbs staring at her lovingly.

"Draco? I—what?" Then the events of the night before flooded back to her and she flushed. Did they have sex? She looked down, she still had her clothes on, as did he.

She flopped onto his bed with relief.

"Hermione, what you said last night, before you went to sleep, did you mean it?"

Her heart beat heavily and she closed her eyes.

"Because if you did, I'd like to return the favor."

Her eyes flew open in surprise just as he embraced her. He melted into him and sighed contendedly. They stayed like that for a long time.

"Draco, do you really like me?"

"Hermione, if I didn't, do you think I would be hugging you and not letting go?"

She laughed and kissed him on the lips.

Ooooooo. They finally confessed their undying love for eachotherrrr! Please reviewww! -Pam


	6. Chapter 6

Hola all you people out there! (: hi!!! Sorry for not updating for the longest time. I haven't had time recently and had church today. School starts tomorrow for meeee:_O_

Welll… this is the sixth chapterrr. (: I'm excited, and I hope you guys are! (:

A/N:I don't own Harry Potter.. blablablah. It's all JK Rowlings…! Dadada!

They gazed into each other's eyes and each melted into each other. They each wished this bliss wouldn't end. Two pairs of lips met once again for a hushed kiss.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?" Each where breathless, Draco breathless from HER beauty and Hermione breathless from the wonderful kiss they had just shared.

"You're just so beautiful, I forgot what I was going to say."

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "I am not beautiful, heavens knows why you like me…"

He twirled her around and embraced her once again saying, "Don't ever say that again, Hermione, I'm not good enough for you."

"I, I---I, well, Draco, uhm," She flushed a radiant pink and Draco chuckled pulling her close until their foreheads were touching. She lost her sentence and gazed into those silver orbs.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean you don't like Weasel anymore?" She laughed that laugh that made HIM breathless, and kissed him on the lips.

"Now, I wouldn't be doing that if I liked Ron, would I?" Draco picked her up and twirled her around. She laughed with pleasure. He set her down.

"Hermione, I was thinking, about me and you, and should we…"

"Keep it a secret? Yes, for the time being." He pulled her into his lap and spoke into her ear, which sent shivers up and down her spine.

"How is it that you can finish my sentence after only being with her for half a day?" He chuckled and put his head on her shoulder, letting his blonde locks brush her face.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, how is it that you've been only with me half a day, and can charm me to no end with your breathtaking antics?" He grinned into her shoulder and lifted his head.

"Well, Ms. Granger, I guess we were just…" She leant forward and hushed him with a kiss. When she pulled away, or when she tried to pull away, he grabbed the small of her back, and pulled in for another kiss. When they pulled apart, each was flushed, and each was lovestruck.

"Draco, I don't think we can be in here much longer, I mean, even though it's a Saturday, Harry and Ron will be worried, I mean, you could be doing something bad to me that's going against my will." She grinned.

"Oh, something like this?" He pushed her gently onto the bed and started tickling her ribs.

"Hahaaaaaaaa, oh, Draco, no , stop it tickles…" She laughed relentlessly and Draco only ceased to stop when she promised him a kiss. He took her face into his hands and brought her lips up to his and thus magic was created between them. Just then an owl almost collided with Draco's head and sent Draco and Hermione on top of each other.

"Well, Hermione, I know you like this position."

"What if I don't, Draco?" He chuckled and pulled her into his lap and untied the letter from the owl's leg.

"Is it a letter Draco?"

"Yes, I suppose it is."

_**Dear Mr. Malfoy,**_

**_Please notify Ms. Granger and you two will adjourn to my office as soon as possible._**

_**Professor Dumbledore**_

**_p.s. I like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans._**

Draco chuckled and said, "Well, Ms. Granger, I believe I already have notified you?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, shall we adjourn to Dumbledore's humble abode?"

"We shall, but Hermione, act like you dislike this trip just as much as I do." And with that he winked and they set off.

Ooooo. Sixth chapter! I'm finished. I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but I just don't have the time to type longer ones. Please review! Arrevederci!-Pam


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. I haven't updated in a LONG time, I know that. (: well here's a new chappie.(: I bet everyone's thinking: finally! –Pam

Chapter 7

The two headed upstairs to Dumbledore's office trying hard not to smile. A half-attempted smirk was present on Draco's face and Hermione was just blank. As the two met at the gargoyle and submitted the password, linked hands was a result if being alone, they were sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Granger, I see you have finally had to nerve to realize your feeling for each other." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle with a knowing look.

SHE blushed and HE blushed, why, they were quite a pair.

"Well, Professor, the reason you called us up?"

"Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy, I called you up because, as you two know, you are the Heads of Hogwarts and I expect you to work together, not that that'll be a problem from now on." Dumbledore winked purposefully.

Hermione blushed once again and Draco fidgeted and said, " But professor, no one knows about US yet. We haven't told anyone except for you."

"Ah, well, you'll just have to improvise, I'm sure Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley would not mind_, much_."

Chuckles filled the room as all three shook with laughter.

"Back to the subject, you Heads will be holding a ball for spring, you will need to decide on a name and appoint 5 people for the council. I expect an extravagant ball and great music and decorations none the less."

Hermione's eyes shone like the moon. "Oh yes, Professor! I'm sure we'll make this one to look at."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, "Just don't make EVERYTHING pink, darling, I can't stand pink."

She slapped him playfully and said, "You know I can't stand pink either, it's a color Pansy would wear." At that comment, Draco snorted and proceeded to shake with laughter.

"How could I ever have waited so long to tell you I loved you, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red and looked downwards.

"Well, I will leave you to the choosing of your council of the five people, and I have an idea of who you'll choose." And with that comment, he sent both of them off to their rooms, as it was a Saturday.

"Draco, dear, I have a question?"

"Yes, love?"

She still blushed everytime he called her love.

More to come! Please keep reviewing. (: -Pam


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings to everyone again! I know that last chappie was very short, but I was doing it at school, YIKES. :D well, I can't believe I've updated in 2 days 2 chapters. I feel so proud of myself. (: here we go:D

Chapter 8

Hermione fidgeted in her seat, "Well, Draco, I was wondering if it was okay that we tell Ronald and Harry that we are together, seeing as we have no choice."

"What do you mean, we have no choice?"

"Well, I'm choosing them for out ball council, and there's no avoiding this issue, they'll find out sooner or later." She finished with a grim smile.

"Hermione, it's your choice, I have no one to confide it except for Blaise and that idiotic Pansy, so they'll just probably leave me."

The look of fear crossed Hermione's eyes, "But, dear, I don't think I can bear you having no friends or companions. You'll be so lonely."

Draco moved over and wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Nothing matters to me as much as you now, I don't need THEM anymore, they were fakers anyways."

Tears shone in HER eyes as she heard these words, why did she ever wait so long to tell him that she loved him?

"Well Draco, then, when I tell Ronald and Harry later in the day that they'll be on the ball council, I'll tell them. I just hope they take it well." She cast an anxious glance towards the ground and fumbled with her hands and hair.

Draco pulled her hands down and held them to his face, "Hermione, love, don't worry, they're your true friends, even if they get mad, they'll forgive you and find out eventually, that I'm not that bad a person."

She jumped up and then embraced him closely, "If I ever knew you were so understanding, Draco, I would've told you sooner."

"Told me what?"

"That I love you silly." With that, she planted a kiss on his cheek and then lay her head on his shoulder.

A look of surprise and then relief washed over his delicate features, "So you weren't kidding then, Hermione?"

Hermione's head rose up in surprise, "Why would I ever be kidding? I will never be kidding about my love for you." She wrinkled her nose, "That sounds sappy and gooey, but I guess it's the only way to tell you how I feel."

He grinned, much like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, and ran his hands through her hair.

"Ah, Hermione, you're so beautiful with your words, so delicate and true." He smiled that brilliant smile of his that made her knees go weak.

Hah. Another short chapter! will update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello people! Chapter 9, can you believe it? This is the last week of school for me, so it's a little hectic right now, please enjoy!

As Hermione walked down the hall to the great hall, she fidgeted with her hands as she thought of Harry and Ron's reactions to her NEWS. _Oh I do hope they understand._ As she walked to the Gryffindor table, she caught Draco looking at her; he flashed an encouraging smile and she felt warmth creep up her cheeks. She still managed to blush even though they had been together for about a month now.

" 'Ello Hermione!" Harry and Ron chimed that together.

She raised her eyebrows, "Wow, you guys been practicing or what? What's with the togetherness and stuff?"

They chuckled and gestured for her to follow them out of the Great Hall.

"Where are you taking me guys?" and "Don't you want to eat first?"

They winked at each other and pulled her along anyways.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes and took a deep breath, "Look, guys, before you do anything, I have something important to tell you."

"Get on with it then!" Harry and Ron looked impatient.

"Uh, ah, well, you see… okay, I'll tell it to you straight and forward: imwithdraco!"

She will never forget the looks on their faces when she told them. They had started to guffaw and laugh.

"What? Why are you guys laughing?"

As Harry and Ron struggled to catch their breaths, "Ah, Her-Hermione, w-we knew all along, we had planned to talk to you about it today, right now; we even invited Draco here so we could discuss peace!" With that, Draco walked out of the shadows and chuckled softly.

"See? I told you not to worry."

"Ah!" Relief swept over her face and she leant against the wall.

"I though Ron and Harry were going to kill Draco." She flashed all three of them a smile and then gestured towards the Great Hall.

"Can we eat first?"

Ron faked a faint, "Is this the famous bookworm asking to eat just like me? Me?"

Harry and Ron laughed, and Hermione gave them a playful shove. As the four separated, Drace gave Hermione a hug and whispered into her ear, "See? Nothing to worry about." He flashed her another one of those dazzling smiles and then strolled away. As warmth crept up her cheeks again, she felt like this was one perfect day. Later, as she found out by finding Harry and threatening him she found out that Draco had asked Harry and Ron if he should've kissed her and if he should've told her he loved her. Harry and Ron had noticed long ago Draco eyeing Hermione. With the ball in her mind, she started sketching out decorations and dresses.

Ah. Hope you like it! Please Review. (:


End file.
